Its Just The Beginning
by nawitsbrit07
Summary: Emma has recently found out something that will change her life forever. Two old people come back into her life. One brings joy, and the other brings anger. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She walked out of the restroom in the Dot crying. How was she supposed to tell her parents? She couldn't just come out and tell them. They would be completely disappointed in her. And she couldn't risk that, it would kill them on the inside, although she knew that they would be there for her no matter what the situation was.

"Hun, you have a table that needs waiting on!" Her boss shouted from over her shoulder.

"Sorry Pam, I lost track of time." She said, walking out from the employee only doors.

"Its fine sweetie, just go wait on table 9." Pam said, understandingly. She was always so sweet. No one had ever heard her yell.

"Hello, my name is Emma. Can I take your order? Or will you be needing more time." Em said, without looking out.

"Wow, Emma. You work here now. Moving away makes you miss a whole hell of a lot." A familiar voice said.

"Uh, can I ask who you are sir?" Emma said questioningly staring at the man that obviously knew her from some point in the past.

"You mean to tell me that you don't recognize me?" The man said, looking quite depressed.

"Truthfully, sir, I don't have any clue to who you are." Emma said, quite embarrassed.

"Its me Emma, its Sean." The man said. Well boy to tell the truth.

"Oh, wow. Well, not trying to be rude, but since I'm on the clock, can I take your order?" Emma looking quite confused on why he was back.

"Oh yea, sorry about that. Uh I'll just take a coffee and a sugar cookie. You know me, all about the junk food!" Sean said, smiling.

"I'm off the clock in about 15 minutes, stay around and we can talk then. That is if you want to I mean." Emma said once she walked back with his order.

"Of course, we have a lot of catching up to do." Sean said after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Okay. Well meet me here in 10 now…." She said, laughing since so much time had went by in what seemed to be a few seconds.

The last ten minutes of her shift seemed to last about an hour. She couldn't wait to talk to Sean. He had been gone for at least 2 years. She had missed him a lot. They talked on the phone occasionally, but not enough for him to know what was going on with her right now. Maybe he was here to help without knowing it.

Sean sat in the booth waiting for Emma to come out. He had wanted to see her for so long. And the chance had finally come, without him even meaning it to. He had saw just about everyone in town. Everyone but Ellie, Jay, and Alex that is. Supposedly, Ellie had moved back to, well ever where it was that she was from. And he had heard that Jay had ran away after Emma told him that she couldn't date him because Alex was to good of a friend. Yea, that's right. Alex and Emma Nelson were friends. Alex had left town after her dad had beat up on her again, they said that it would be best until they had him put in jail. She could only tell three people. She choice Emma, Paige, and Marco. That was even before Emma turned Jay down.

Sean was confused though, when he looked up he saw Emma, but he didn't know it was her at the time, coming out of the bathroom crying. She looked like she was talking to herself as well. Oh well, he would figure everything out, all in good time.

That was about the time that Emma walked out of the back. "Hello! Is anyone in there?" Emma said waving her hand in front on Sean's face. Laughing at the fact that he jumped when he heard her voice. "I know I'm scary but is it that bad?"

"No, I was just, well I was thinking about some things. But enough about me and my daydreams. How have you been?" Sean asked laughing about Emma's comment.

"I've been good. Up until recently. A few things that have been happening are making me struggle. But enough about me. How have you been? I mean, you look awesome. Hate to say it, but better than ever." Emma said, trying to avoid what she knew was coming either way. Some may say that she was buying time.

"I've been good. But I want to know what's up with you. I wanna know what's been making you struggle." Sean said, looking concerned.

"Well, I knew you would want to know. But how about we ride back to my house, and talk about it there. I really don't think I can talk about it in front of all these people." Emma said, looking over her shoulder. It was about three o' clock, so the place was starting to get full.

"Sure, that's fine. But can you give me a ride. Spinner drove me here, and my car is back at my place." Sean said, looking at Emma with a puppy dog look.

"Well, duh. Seeing as how I asked, it would be rude not to do so." She said laughing. She felt so at ease with him, as if nothing could go wrong. As if nothing bad could happen to her.

The ride to her house was quiet. Not that either person minded. They both were in serious thought. Sean about how much he cared for Emma, and Emma how she was going to tell him what all was going on.

"Well we're hereeeeeeeeee." Emma said, getting his attention.

"That we are. That we are." Sean said while getting out of the car.

"Well it doesn't look like Paige is home yet. So lets go in the kitchen way." Emma said walking into the front door.

"Um, okay. So what is it that's been happening?" Sean asked, helping himself to some water from the fridge.

"Well a month ago, a month. Wow, this is harder than I thought. Well about a month ago, I was raped. Now don't say anything yet. Nothing was done, because I didn't tell anyone. I went and got tested for STD's and I didn't have any. So, it's all gravy. I wasn't tested for pregnant, because he used a condom, considerate, no?" She paused and looked at him, then back down at the counter where she was fixing herself a sandwich. "I hadn't been feeling well, so I thought that maybe I was preg…well you know what I mean. I took a test today, before I saw you Sean. And I am. I really am, and I have no idea what I'm going to do." She was crying by now, and Sean's water bottle was no longer that. It was just a crumpled piece of plastic.

"Emma, why didn't you tell anyone. I mean, its not like it was your fault or anything Em. They could have got this guy and put him away." Sean said, getting angrier by the second.

"Sean, it wasn't that simple! I couldn't just go up to my mother and Snake and be like hey, yea last night I was raped. It wasn't that easy. I couldn't let them down. I knew that me being as close to perfect as possible was important to them, and this would ruin it. Now, now, I have to go and tell them that I was raped AND I got pregnant by the asshole that did it. I don't know if I can do that Sean. I don't know if I can break their hearts like that." Emma said.

Sean was holding her in his arms, stroking her hair. She used to be so strong. She used to be so innocent. But then, then life happened. "Shhhh, its okay Em, I'm always going to be here for you. I'll be right there with you when you tell them. They'll be understanding I'm sure of it. They won't blame you. No one will, because its not your fault at all. You couldn't of done anything to stop it once it started." He realized then, that he was crying as well. How could he have left, how could he have let this happen to someone so perfect in everyway. This was kind of his fault. He would never forgive himself. "I promise Emma, I'm never leaving you again. But I do have one question. Do you have any idea who it was that ra, raped you?" He questioned.

"Yea, but I don't want to say, because I don't want you to get mad at him. I know that you feel like you have to protect me, but if I do tell you then, you can't do anything. Okay?" She asked as he gritted his teeth and nodded. "It was Hay."

"Who?" He asked, confused.

"IT WAS JAY!" Emma screamed at him. He stood there feeling like he had been slapped in the face while watching Emma run downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emma's POV

I know that what I did to him up there wasn't really nice, or the most considerate thing to do, but when I think about how I used to care for that guy. The guy that did this to me, I can't help but lose it. What I told him about not being able to tell my parents was only half true. Sure, I didn't want to disappoint them, but they would have let the whole world know trying to catch him. I didn't want anyone to know about it. And I was doing a damn good job, until today that is.

About that time, I heard someone come into the kitchen. I wiped away my tears and walked up the stairs taking them to at a time. I saw Paige hugging Sean and telling him that she missed him. She was going on and on about something, but then they both noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hey Emma! Sorry I'm late. Krystal was being a bitch and wouldn't let me leave work until she made sure I counted the money in the register correctly. I can't stand that witch!" Paige said.

"Oh, its fine. Me and Sean were just catching up and I ran downstairs to grab a hair tie. Hasn't he changed Paige? I actually didn't even recognize him when I first saw him. Me! And I even have a picture of him beside my bed." I laughed, looking at him, trying to plead with my eyes.

Thankfully, he caught on. "Well guys, sorry but I got to go. I have to run to the store and stock up on some food. Emma, call me. We're not done okay? I meant what I said earlier. Oh, by the way, I live two houses down you guys. I didn't realize you lived here." He looked at me with pleading in his eyes; I think he was telling me to talk to Paige. I guess I could, since she had been through it.

"Bye Sean. I love you." It slipped before I could stop it. My hand flew up to my mouth which was currently portraying an 'O' shape. He just looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wow. I've wanted to hear that from you for so long. I love you too Emma! I have to go though, it looks like someone is at my. Is that who I think?" He said, but before he finished, he took off running, and tackled someone to the ground. I took off after him and Paige after me.

"Sean, stop! Sean, stop it! Please! Stop! For me!" I said about to break down. I knew I shouldn't have told him who did it. But what in the hell was Jay doing back here? And at Sean's new house nonetheless.

"Fine, but how can you stand to look at him, after all he's done to you? Why in the world will you not let me give him what he deserves? Why Emma? Why? Just tell me, and I'll stop." Sean said, fists clenched at his side so tight that his knuckles were as white as a ghost.

"Because I need someone to be there! I need someone to protect me when I really need it. Not of something that happened a damn month ago Sean! That is in the past. What I'm dealing with now is even bigger than that if you ask me!" I said, starting to walk away.

"Can someone clue me in to as what in the world is happening? And how he found out before me?" Paige said, looking in a triangle from me to Sean to Jay. Who was slowly getting off the ground.

"I'm pregnant and its Jay's kid." I said, screaming for the whole world to hear, knocking Jay back down with only my words. "But the bad part is, I never had consensual sex with him. Yea, that's right Jay Paul Hogart raped me. R-A-P-E-D." I turned to him, "Are you happy you asshole? You've managed to take away the rest of my life. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you." Suddenly I felt this urge and wondered why it was called morning sickness. Everything I had eaten that day came up, all over Jay's face as well. It would have been awesome had it not come out of my mouth, and I didn't have to taste it. Paige tried to stifle a laugh but it came out anyways.

"What? You think this is funny? You stupid bitch, this is really all your fault. You had to go and make Emma think that I was a bad person again. You had to make her think that she was better than me. If she wouldn't have thought that, then I wouldn't have forced her down, and I wouldn't have broke the condom before I fucked her. Yea, I meant for this to happen. I wanted to show the bitch what could happen to her." Jay said after he had gotten up.

"Get off of my property. Before I beat the shit out of your worthless ass. Emma is the one girl I've always loved, and I told you that over and over again, but you had to go and do this shit. Get off my property, and never come back, or you will regret it. And if you bother Emma or Paige again, then you'll still have me to deal with." Sean said looking down at him, after having pushed him down once more.

"Fine. But, when it all comes down to it, I'll be back, and I will be in that kid's life. Just wait. You'll come crawling back to me Emma, you'll see. Yea, you'll see." Jay said once he was at his car.

I turned and ran back to the house. I went down to my room, and locked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Around an hour or two later Paige came knocking on my door. I hoped that she would leave me alone for the night, but I know that was too much to ask of Paige Kyleigh Mikelchuck. I loved her dearly, but sometimes the girl didn't know when to butt out. I ignored her hoping she would either get the hint, or think I was asleep.

"Emma Michelle Nelson, I know you're not asleep, and I don't care whether or not you want to talk about what's going on. You better answer this door before I go and get Sean to come over and take it down!" Unfortunately, Paige knows me too well. In addition, I know that she will hold to her word, so I got up and let her in.

"Paige, hon., I know your just trying to help me, but I really don't feel like…."I never got to finish. Paige was on a mission, and there was no stopping her now.

"Em, why in the world didn't you tell me? Me of all people. I know what its like, I could have helped you through it. Not that you didn't make it fine through on your own, its just it helped me to have someone to talk to. Emma, why didn't you freaking tell me? I would have been able to help you. What made you think that you couldn't talk to me, or even your parents? Yea, Sean told me that you have told them. Why not? What are you going to tell them now that you're going to have a baby? What are you going to do with your life?" Paige was screaming at me, acting like it was all my fault.

"Paige, it's not like this was what I wanted! I never wanted this shit to happen, to anyone, let alone me. I don't know why I didn't talk to you. However, I don't know why your acting like you were perfect after what happened to you. Because you sure as hell weren't." I said and Paige's face turned from anger to pain in such a short amount of time, I'm sure it was a world record. "Paige, I didn't mean that the way it sounded." I couldn't believe that I said that, and so meanly to add to it.

"I know hon., but, you're my best friend, and like my sister. I only wish I could have helped you out. Emma, I love you with my whole heart. Just know that I'm here for you no matter what." Paige said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks Paige. Oh there's someone at the door, you better go get that. I'll be up in like 10 minutes." I said, turning to wipe me smeared make-up off.

"Oh okay. By the way, that would just happen to be Sean, I invited him over for tonight, since he never got to go to the store. You and him are going to eat together, alone. I've already cooked everything up. So you don't have to worry about any of that." Paige said with a cocky smile.

"You love to butt in don't you love." I said laughing.

"I just can't help myself, when love is in the air, I'm up there helping it along the way." Paige said laughing, going up the steps.

**Ten minutes later**

I was walking up the stairs when I saw him sitting on my couch like he belonged. It was perfect, somehow without realizing it, this is what I've always wanted.

"Hey there stranger. Whatcha up to?" I asked, sneaking up behind him.

"Oh hey Emma. Wow you look beautiful." He said, looking me up and down. "Those monkey pants really bring out your eyes. And that wife beater. Whoa."

"Funny mister. Shut it, I'm in control of the food tonight." I said laughing, showing him to the kitchen.

"Ah, I wouldn't want you to mess with the food now would I?" he said, trying to make a joke, but not succeeding.

"Hey, watch it buddy" I hadn't felt this content since, oh about grade 7.

"Emma, lets cut to the serious part. What are you going to do? How are you going to tell your parents? I mean, I don't want to put a damper on this evening, but I'm worried about you. I've always wanted better than the best for you, which is why you should let me kick his ass. He so deserves it." Sean said, talking to me, but not really talking to ME. If you get what I'm saying.

"Yea, Sean, he does deserve it, but I know that if you were to get a hold of him, you wouldn't stop till he had to be put in the hospital. And I need you with me, not in a jail cell, locked away, even if it was for me." I said, looking into his eyes, holding his hand. 'Somehow this wasn't how I pictured our first night together again.' I said to myself.

"Fine, but if he touches you again, or comes near you or Paige, he's done. Got it?" The anger in his voice scared me, and so did the look in his eyes. I think he realized it by the way I jerked my hands from his.

"So, um, lets eat. Paige is a really good cook believe it or not. The girl knows what she's doing in the kitchen." I said, hoping he wouldn't say anything else about it. But lately, the things I've been hoping for haven't been coming true, so I wasn't about to get my hopes up.

"Emma, what's wrong? You've never been this uptight with me, except that one time. Oh shit, Em. I didn't mean to scare you." Sean said, thinking of the other time he had seen that look on her face. They had been horsing around in her living room, her mother was gone for the day, and Emma wasn't really a big fan of staying home alone. They started to wrestle, not really taking it as a big deal, Sean pinned Emma down, with her arms over her head. The look in her eyes made him stop immediately. He wasn't sure what he did wrong, but he knew it was something, because he had saw each one of her trademark looks, each one but that one. Later he found out why. The whole Jordan incident. It made him want to kill the bastard. He never ruff-housed with her after that. She didn't even have that look in her eyes when he slammed the locker right beside her the day they ended it for what they thought was good. Boy that was way off base.

"It's just, the look in your eyes, and the sound of your voice, it was so scary, you've never sounded like that, not around me at least, it scared me. Like you were going to hurt me instead of him, like you were going to take out your pain out on me." I said, playing with the napkin in my lap, trying to avoid his eyes. I wasn't counting on him coming and getting on his knees to find my eyes though.

"Emma, I could never hurt you. Ever, I know I have in the past, but I'm done with that. If I ever hurt you in anyway that I don't realize, then you can hit me in the nuts, okay? I love you way too much to screw up this time. I'm never going to hurt or leave you." He said, holding my hand, looking so deep in my eyes, it hurt. Then the bitch had to come and walk in. Who let her know he was in town?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I wouldn't trust him Em, he has a tendency to say that, and then leave you with the rent." her voice screeched from somewhere behind me. I turned so fast I think I got whiplash.

"Funny Ellie, very funny. You know, when you needed help with your problems, I was there to lend not only a helping hand, but a roof over your head. But when I needed help, you got pissed. I tried calling you, but you picked up and hung up. I did all I could to get in touch. I left messages, called your friends, and even sent letters." Sean said, coming to my rescue. Why was all this happening in on night? I don't think I can handle much more of ……

puking noises this. Gross. I seem to have really bad, yet good, timing for that.

"Oh, that's sick Emma. But then again, I guess a pregnant woman can't stop herself huh. Yea, the whole town pretty much knows by now. Thanks to Jay, the guy never could keep a secret. To bad he had to come back, eh? Not that it matters, word would have gotten around either way, you know how Degrassi is. But Sean, if you want to get with someone other than a pregnant whore, let me know. I had better go; I have to get my self cleaned up before my date with Jay. Yea, Jay Hogart. You dirty whore, you had to get yourself pregnant to try to keep a guy, and it didn't even work, it almost makes me feel bad for you. Okay, now that the feeling of pity is gone and so am I." Ellie said, but she wasn't gone. Only knocked a little backwards from when Paige hit her in the nose.

"Don't call my friend a whore again, or it will be MUCH worse. Got it skank?" Paige said once she had gotten in Ellie's face.

"Whatever, I'm leaving before things get anymore messed up. Whores." Ellie said, with tears forming in her eyes, and her hand holding her noses.

"Oh I hope you have fun on your date with Jay tonight El." Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but they hadn't let me finish. "Maybe you can get him to drive you to the ER for that nose." I said as she looked at me evilly. "Don't trip sweetie." I said as she was turning around, not seeing my foot in the middle of her pathway. "Oops. My bad whore. Bye now. The door's that way." I said, pointing through the kitchen when suddenly, it opened.

"I'm home. What are you guys…? Ellie? What are you doing on the floor? Sean? When did you get back? Okay someone what in the world is going on?" Alex said, starting to laugh at the site. Ellie had ran out the door crying, and I just shook my head, and turned to give Alex a hug.

"Lex, I'm glad your back, but I'm pooped. A lot has happened today. I'm sorry I can't stay and talk, or maybe I'm not. Let me rephrase that, I'm sorry that you have to hear what's been going on today. There that's better. Anyways I think I'll just leave and head to my room, while these to people fill you in on what's going on. I think I'll go and call Marco. Bye guys. Night Sean, come see me before you leave." I said walking towards the basement door. But of course I didn't call Marco, I went straight to bed. I wasn't lying. I was pooped. It wasn't like Sean would really come down anyways.

Sean's POV

Today's been one hell of a day. But it's been a good one at times, so I have to be happy about that part. We told Lex about what happened, and she went psycho. She wanted to kill Jay even more than I had, if that was at all possible. I told her what Emma told me, 'that we wouldn't do her any good in a jail cell.' She calmed down, after realizing that it was true. But she said that he would be taken care of. Paige, her, and me took some time to catch up, but we were all tired, so we all went our different ways. Paige told me that I should stay with Emma tonight, but I wasn't so sure about that idea. I don't know. I'm not so sure that Emma cares for me like she says she does, I mean sure, she may have a little bit of feelings for me left from grade 9. But whatever, I thought as I walked down the steps to her bedroom.

She looked like an angel sleeping there, beautiful as ever, she looked so peaceful. I walked over to the bed, and set at the foot of it. I had forgotten what a light sleeper she was.

"Oh, hey Sean, I didn't think you would actually come down. It's too late to go home. Just climb in bed with me. But your not getting any, got it?" She said, joking with me. It was amazing that even after her issues, she was still the same Emma, or could act like she was still the same Emma at least.

"Are you sure Em? I mean, I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome on the first night back." I said, hoping she was fully awake and aware of what all she was saying.

"Sean, I need you to be here with me tonight, I don't know if I could make it on my own." She said, still not looking at me. But for some reason, at that point, I knew that she was fully awake.

"Fine, but if you want me to leave, whenever, just let me know okay?" I asked. Wanting her to know that it was all about her being comfortable.

"Okay, just let me sleep. I'm beyond tired." She said turning over to face me. She scooted closer to me and that's when I noticed how we fit perfectly with one another. I held her tight for the rest of the night. I must say, that was the best night of sleep I had gotten in a very long time.

* * *

Hey guys. I'm not going to update until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. Because if 245 people can take the time to read this, then you can comment as well. I need to know wether or not to keep going. Thanks. Love you all :

Brit


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Seans POV

I rolled over to find nothing but an empty bed waiting on me. I sat up, and gave my eyes time to adjust to the light that was pouring in from the window. I rolled off of the bed and slowly started for the stairs. I heard Emma from upstairs talking to someone.

"Yes we'll be there in an hour or so. Okay then. Yes, I love you too. Bye mom." She finsihed up as I reached the top of the stairs. "Hey there sleepy head. You have to go down to your house and get ready. You, Paige, Alex, and I are going to see my mom, Snake, and lil Jack. You have an hour. So hop on it." She said, pretty much pushing me out the door. I heard her and Paige giggle at something behind the door once it was closed, but I didn't pay any attention. Those two could always find something to laugh about.

"Uh, okay? I love you too then." I replied, about 15 minutes to late. I walked down the sidewalk slowly, hoping to pass some time by. I've learned that when I girl says an hour, its more like 2 or more. Once I got home, I went straight to take a shower. I turned on the water, and as I waited for it to get hot, I turned on the radio as well. Believe it or not, I'm a country guy when I'm alone. I don't like people to know it though. I guess its not a bad thing. But who knows.

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

Those lyrics meant so much to him. When he lived here before the shooting, he hated how he had managed to hurt Emma again and again. He finally gave up on the realtionship one day, thinking that he would never be good enough for her. That he would never do her justice. Then he met Ellie. She made him feel content for the time being, but the day of the shooting, he saw Emma walk out the doors of Degrassi, and she never was the same. He never will know that Emma again. He was so close to her heart and he let it go, all because he couldn't realize how much he meant to her. And how much he loved her, no matter what he tried to tell himself.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

He couldn't deal with the fact that everyone was looking at him as a hero, when really, he hadn't helped anything either. The only reason he got in Rick's way was because he didn't want to loose Emma. He didn't care if Rick went on to the others. He didn't care if he shot Jay, El, or anyone. As long as he didn't shot Em. He knew it was selfish of him, but he couldn't help it. At first he thought he felt bad for killing Rick, but soon after he got to Wasaga, he realized that he felt bad becuase he never told Emma how he really felt, and he had led Ellie along, making her think that it was her that he loved. When really, his heart had always belonged to Emma, and it probably always would.

Thats when he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with Emma, was when he was singing in the shower, his voice rising over both the water and the music, and he started to cry. Yes, Sean Hope Cameron was crying. He finally felt like he was home and at peace with himself.

He heard a knock at the door, so he got out of the shower and went to answer it. When he looked through the peep hole, he saw Emma standing there, in a golden looking shirt that was low cut between her boobs with shiny things on the bottom, american eagle pants, and a pair of rainbows. Her make up was soft and bronze looking. And her hair had been dyed and pulled back into a half up half down bun. She looked absoultly amazing.

"How did you have the time to dye your hair?" I asked as she walked in.

"Well, it was already in when you left the house, I guess I pushed you out the door so fast, you didn't notice it. Sorry about that. I just didn't have anytime to waste. And now, now I'm really nervous about going to see mom and Snake. I don't want them to be disappointed in me. Thats why I took for granted that you would come with. Sorry about that too. Making you come with I mean." Emma said, barely taking a breath.

"Woah there. Breath Em. And its fine. I want to be with you. But you have to make sure to tell them everything, and explain to them that its NOT mine. Although, I would love for you to have my children, I would rather your parents not know that much just yet. Tell them the truth, and there is no possible way they could be mad at you. Its not your fault. And they'll see that. I promise." I said, hoping to make her feel at least a little bit better.

"Thanks Sean, you always know what to say. You may not like to talk alot, but you know what to say when you do decide to open that mouth of yours, and then, you don't stop talking until you get your point across. Thats one of the many reasons that I love you." Emma said, smiling up at me after taking a seat on my sofa. "Paige and Lex should be here in about 15 to 20 minutes. I left them alone though, so who knows whats going on in that house. I'm glad their finally back together though. Paige was happier this morning then she had been in a long time, knowing that Lex is back."

"What, are they together or something?" I asked joking, but realized that they really were when I saw Em's -Hello Duh- look on her face. "Woah, talk about the unexpected. That wasn't something I saw coming." Then the door opened, and there they were holding hands, both with smiles on their faces.

"Sean, stop staring at us like that, and lets get a move on it. We're supposed to already be there." Paige said laughing at the fact that Sean hadn't figured it out by now. By the way Paige and Alex were flirting last night, a blind person could tell they were together. But then again, he only had Emma's well-being on his mind then, so she had to give this one to him.

"Lets go get this over with then. The sooner the better I guess." Emma said, taking Sean's hand, and following the other couple out the door. Sean followed behind Emma, mouth still wide open and confused as all.

* * *

Hey guys. I got the comments I asked for, so here's the next chapter. 4 comments, and then another chapter will be put up. Thanks guys. Love yas. 

SOA88-Thanks for commenting. I figured that after the whole thing with Jay, they shouldn't sleep together, because that would be way to trashy. Keep commenting. Its what keeps me going

Noryian-I took your request and put it into the story. Later on into the story, I will have some Alex/Paige plots. But for now I'm going to work on this one. But they will be together in this. Thanks for commenting and please don't stop.

Btw-the song used in this chapter is "What Hurts The Most" by Rascall Flatts


End file.
